This invention relates to object retrieval and grasping devices and more particularly, to a jaw-like grasper mounted on an elongated pole primarily for retrieving objects from swimming pools and other inaccessible areas.
Retrieving objects from inaccessible areas, particularly the bottom of swimming pools, has always been a problem. In the case of swimming pools, if a small object, such as a rock or coin, is on the bottom, it usually cannot be removed without going into the pool water which may be too cold or too deep for a person to do so safely and comfortably. Some manufacturers make swimming pool cleaning devices, such as brushes, nets and vacuums, but such devices usually cannot be used to remove such objects for various reasons, which include the difficulty in controlling the device, the inability to grasp or scoop up the object and to maintain a grasp on the object during removal.
Thus, there exists a need for a device which can easily retrieve and remove objects from swimming pools and other inaccessible places.
The prior patented art shows some pick-up and retrieval devices, but none has a similar structure or operation as the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,746 issued Corboy, Jr. on Apr. 10, 1994, teaches a pick-up device with jaws mounted on the end of a hollow shaft which is activated by a squeeze handle at the opposite end of the shaft. A compression spring within the shaft keeps the jaws biased in the opened position through a parallelogram mechanism on the jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,347 issued to Siegfried on Sep. 4, 1990, discloses a dirt pick-up device with a pair of pivotally connected handles with opposing pick-up shovels attached at one end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,957, issued to Traber on Oct. 16, 1990, teaches another pick-up device with biased opened jaws at the end of a shaft actuated by a trigger handle at the other end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,329 issued to Hudson on Oct. 29, 1991, shows a tweezer-like pick-up tool and wire cutter with a pivoting lever to lock jaws in the closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,385, issued to Peeples on Oct. 17, 1995, discloses another tool for picking up objects, such as dead animals, which contains spiked jaws, biased opened by leave springs mounted on one end of a shaft which is activated by a squeeze handle connected to the jaw via a pull handle within the shaft.
On the other hand, as will be described in more detail later, the present invention provides a retrieval device with grasping jaws, said device capable of being mounted on a standard swimming pool maintenance-type pole and actuated by a rope or cord attached to a self-locking handle on the other end of the pole.